


Caught In The Rain

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, based on the scene where Henry and Mary get caught in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: After dinner in London, Henry and Tom decide to walk home. Suddenly, it starts to rain.





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and by no means good but I haven’t written in what feels like forever and I need to get back on my writing feet and what better way to start than with everyone's favorite Downton Abbey rarepair

“Should we take a cab home?” 

“I think I’d rather fancy a walk. It’s a nice enough night.” Henry grinned. “Where are you staying?”

“At my aunt’s in Belgrave Square.” Mary replied. 

Tom could tell by the gleam in her eye that she was planning something. Chances were, Henry was going to make a move. And whether or not Mary was going to accept was up to her, but regardless, she enjoyed the thrill of the chase. 

Tom wanted his sister-in-law to be happy. Really, he did. But every time they were around Henry, Tom felt jealous. It was odd. He had never been a jealous sort of man. And the more puzzling thing was, it didn’t seem to have anything to do with Mary. He knew he wasn’t even remotely attracted to her, as she was like a sister to him. It was something to do with Henry. 

“A walk sounds nice.” Tom said. He glanced at Mary. 

“I’ll stick with the cab. I’m beat.” 

Tom nodded. “Right. Well, I’ll see you back at the house.” 

Once Mary was safely in a cab, Tom and Henry began their walk down the meandering streets to Rosamund’s house. 

“So this aunt,” Henry began, “it’s his lordship’s sister?”

“Yes, Lady Rosamund. Quite the character, she is.” 

“I’m sure she has to be, to keep up with that family.” Henry smiled. “What about you, Tom? What’s your story? I know you were the chauffeur, but that’s about it.”

Tom sighed, looking up to the sky. “I used to be a bit of a revolutionary. Took part in a couple of uprisings in Ireland.”

“Really? You don’t seem the type.” 

“I’ve calmed down quite a bit since then. Though I still vote socialist. And because of one uprising I attended, I’m no longer allowed back home.”

“Blimey, I’m sorry to hear that. It must be hard.” Henry’s statement seemed genuine. Then again, Tom normally didn’t tell people about that aspect of his life. But he trusted Henry. 

“It was, in the beginning. But the family’s been very kind to me, and Downton has really become a home to me and Sybbie. Of course, if you had told me fifteen years ago that I’d be working as the agent of a house like Downton Abbey, alongside the daughter of an Earl, I’d’ve told you you were lying.”

“Times have changed quite a bit since we were young. I mean, who had even heard of a racecar driver fifteen years ago?”

Suddenly, thunder rolled across the city, and it began to rain heavily. 

“I didn’t quite expect this!” Henry yelled, turning up his collar. “Quick, over here.” 

Tom followed Henry to a spot under an arch, a brief respite from the rain. “We should’ve taken the cab with Mary.” He laughed. 

“Ah, I can always use a little spontaneity in my life.” Henry took off his hat, dumping the water off of the brim. “Though I could do without getting soaked.”

Seeing Henry’s mussed-up hair and grinning face set Tom’s heart aflutter. He realized just then how small the space under the arch was. And, perhaps, the source of his jealousy. 

“You’ve lived quite an interesting life, Tom.” Henry said, gazing down at him. “Me, I’m just a boy who grew up rich. Nothing remarkable there.”

“I’m sure that’s not true.”

“Of course, you’re probably right. It just sounds more dramatic when I put it like that.” Henry leaned his hand on the brick of the arch beside Tom’s head. 

“I wonder when this rain is going to end.”

“It doesn’t look like it’s going to anytime soon.” 

Hesitantly, Tom reached up, placing a hand on Henry’s chest. He could feel Henry’s heart beating quickly under his palm. “That’s alright. We’ve needed the rain.”

“It has been quite dry lately.” 

Before Tom could reply, Henry’s lips were on his. It was a different sensation, to kiss another man, but just as enjoyable as kissing a woman. It ended just as quickly as it had started, much to Tom’s chagrin. 

“I dreadfully hope I was reading the mood right.” Henry said. “If not, then that’ll be hard to explain.”

“Don’t worry.” Tom ran his fingers through Henry’s hair. “You read it just fine.” He was about to lean in for another kiss, but froze. “Wait. What about Mary? I thought you and she were-“

“It’s complicated. I like her, of course. It’s hard not to. But I can’t see the two of us becoming anything more than friends. But you, Tom,” Henry caressed Tom’s cheek, “I’ve had my eye on you since the beginning.”

“I had no idea. I was jealous, you know. Of you and Mary.”

“Well, you needn’t worry.” Henry kissed Tom’s jaw, and then his cheek, and then his lips. “Though I’m quite flattered that you were jealous. It makes me feel special.” 

Tom smiled. It occurred to him that the rain had let up quite a bit. “They’ll be sending out a search party if I’m not back soon.”

Henry sighed. “You’re probably right. Though I hate to break such a nice moment.” 

“Trust me, I wish I could stay here all night. But I don’t want to worry them.” 

“Of course.” 

They ran the rest of the way back to Rosamund’s house. As Tom was about to climb the steps, he was stopped by Henry’s voice. 

“Hey, Tom.”

Tom turned around, raising a brow. “Yes?”

“Call me.” 

Tom laughed. “I will. I definitely will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally don’t know why more people don’t ship this I love these two together


End file.
